


Ares Street Kings

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Songfic, feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Goliath attempts to cheer up Tora. (My take on the back story for the photo in Ch.10 of the webcomic.)
Kudos: 21





	Ares Street Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing something fun and lighthearted after my last chapter of Regret (it was heavy y'all). I'd like to think the boys found time to embrace fun despite their no doubt dark back stories. 
> 
> This fic is meant to be read while listening to 9 Shades of Red by Hedley on repeat.

Tora’s head bounced lightly off the glass window that cradled it as the van hit a small pot hole, rousing him from his light slumber. He looked around, realizing he must have nodded off for a moment. Alice had kept him up late last night closing up the restaurant, insisting he help her instead of running off with Goliath and the rest of his ‘hoodlum’ friends. Tora didn’t really understand why she kept trying to save him, he was already sporting the Balthuman crest on his neck. The old bat was too late. 

“Put this shit on!” Goliath said, stretching forward to whack Quincey in the side of his arm with a CD. Quincey accepted it, examining the case briefly before slipping the disk into the player between him and Gyu. The case was see through, ARES STREET KINGS – 9 SHADES OF RED, scribbled on the top of the CD in block letters. 

“This your new demo?” Gyu asked, looking at Goliath through the rear view mirror. The young man’s face was glowing with excitement. Gyu let his gaze drift to Tora who was rather sullen, staring out the window, ignoring them all. 

“Damn right!” One of the three tag along goons shouted from the very back. Gyu shook his head in exasperation. Goliath had insisted they come along. He didn’t go anywhere without his ‘band’ now. 

Just then the music started, Gyu cranked it, Goliath’s recorded voice blaring through the speakers. “Where did i go so wrong, Singing the same sad song, Sittin home all alone saying woe is me, La la la la la la la”

Goliath punched Tora in the arm, pinning him with a shit-eating grin. “Come on bro! Wake up!”

So now i'm callin all of my friends , And this is where the fun begins, What would it to take to afford a little break from the boredome little, Ha ha ha ha

Gyu was smiling now, tapping the steering wheel along to the beat, he had to admit, the upbeat song was catchy. Goliath and his goons might actually have something good here. Dumb, Dumber and Dimmer in the back were pushing each other, singing along. “Holler back for a planned attack on this unsuspecting town! We may be looking pretty but we make an awful sound!” 

“It's you and it's me and that's all we'll ever need!” Goliath hollered and sang, clapping Tora on the shoulder, “And yah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed, And then we'll sleep when we're dead cause we'll take over this town,” He sang holding Tora’s eyes, coaxing a smirk from the surly teen, “And paint it 9 shades of red getting down is what we're up to tonight!”

Gyu was rocking out now, doing his best to head bang while keeping his eyes on the road. Quincey rocked his shoulders to the music, his head moving in tandem.

“And now security is having a fit, Cause nobody is giving us shit”, Tora snorted at that, “And as the party gets cloudy yeah we start to get rowdy, Screamin rah rah rah rah rah” The three in the back were off the deep end, taking turns doing air guitar solos, rocking forward and back, singing into each other’s faces. 

And if we gotta deal with the cops “Fuck the poe poe!” One of the three stooges shouted.  
Try to shut us up and say the fun stops  
God we gotta keep grooving while your mouth keeps moving mr blah blah blah blah

“Holler back for a planned attack, on this unsuspecting town” Goliath sung, loud and long, pointing at the Moonbright sign out the window as the van whizzed by it. 

“We may be looking pretty but we make an awful sound!” Six of the seven boys shouted, five of them pointing at Quincey on the ‘pretty’. “HEY!” He shouted over the music, “It’s not my fault none of you ever follow good skin care!”

Goliath turned back to Tora, determined to get the boy into a better mood. “It's you and it's me and that's all we'll ever need!” Goliath was keeping the beat, throwing his pointed finger up and down in front of his face as his body rocked to the music. “And yah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed,” Tora’s foot was keeping time to the music now, finally starting to get into it. 

And man we'll sleep when we're dead 'cause we're take over this town  
And paint it 9 shades of red getting down is what we're up to tonight

“So now were gonna get up and shout,” Goliath and his goons bellowed, standing up in their seats as much as the van would allow, “Until everybody kicks us out, Or till the lights come on and all the fights go on, It’s what we're all about!” They all fell back as Gyu hit a speedbump, laughing stupidly to themselves.

Their good mood was infectious; Tora’s head was rocking now, keeping time with the beat. Quincey’s hands were swaying in the air, thoroughly entrenched in the music.  
So now were gonna get up and shout  
Until everybody kicks us out  
Or till the lights come on and all the fights go on  
Its what we're all about

The chorus was repeating again, Goliath was beaming at Tora who was grinning back at him. Goliath held out his fist to him, the skin on the top of his hand still healing from his new ink, “I wrote this for you man,” Goliath explained, “It’s about us.” Tora reached out to lock his knuckles against Goliath’s a genuine simile finally taking over his face.  
“Good song.” Tora acknowledged, as the rest of boys continued their rowdy singing and dancing around them. 

Leaning forward, keeping his fist against Tora’s he clapped the larger boy on the shoulder. “It’s you and me, we’ll take over Ares Street, bros forever man.” Goliath replied. Tora nodded in agreement, smirking at the smaller boy before settling back in his seat, feeling content for the first time in a long while. Maybe this trip would be fun after all. 

Well it's you and it's me and that's all we'll ever need  
And yah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed  
And man we'll sleep when we're dead yah we'll take over this town  
And paint it 9 shades of red getting down is what we're up to tonight


End file.
